why don't you just drop dead?
by muron
Summary: I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame for hating it.


it was time to leave already. there were only a few students wandering around Kabuki Academy at the time. Kagura had stayed longer finishing up the math exercises she hadn't understood and had been explained to her that day earlier, she thought that if she went home she would forget all about it and would eventually left the homework undone therefore now she was alone in the classroom.

Kagura was packing up her stuff and trying to deal with the fact that she would have to go home by herself since Ginpachi had an assembly with the other teachers and Shinpachi had left earlier with Otae. it's not like she minded that much, but the walk home was long and it wasn't pleasant at this time to be walking by yourself, specially when all the stupid girls would go walking beside her clung to their boyfriends' arms and giggling idiotically.

The girl threw her backpack on her shoulder when a dark notebook left on the floor caught her attention, she picked it up from the floor and looked the first page so she could return it to the owner's.

On the first page of the notebook there was a superman-like logo drawn with a big "S" drawn in it. "Ew" she thought to herself as she recognized Okita Sougo's trademark logo. "That guy, he must have left already. I'm not gonna bother with taking this bac-ah, maybe I should use it against him, yes that's what I will do" Kagura walked out of the already empty classroom wielding her purple umbrella while she thought on how to use this new possession to blackmail the boy.

When she was getting near the building's gates she noticed a familiar figure that was lying in one of the benches from the academy's outside playground.

Kagura walked up to him and as he was wearing his characteristic sleeping mask she assumed the boy was sleeping and so she thought of a great prank. Kagura left her umbrella on the floor besides the bench and took her water bottle from the back pocket of her backback and then proceded to carefully pour as much of the water as she could in the boy's face.

Sougo stood up abruptly and removed the sleeping mask from his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the sandy haired boy exclaimed as he watched a body on the floor laughing histerically "Huh? those ridiculous buns, ugly sweater and big glasses, so it was really you, China."

"Oi oi my buns aren't ridiculous" Kagura said as she stood up and removed the dirt from her uniform skirt. "On the other hand, your S logo sure is ridiculous, sadist" the girl handed over the notebook to the boy who widened his eyes and snatched it away from the girl's hands.

"Where did you get it? did you read it?" He asked impatiently.

"Huh? like I care whatever you write in your spare time" Kagura was clearly confused at his aggressive reaction.

"Anyway, what are you doing here still? everyone left already" He asked in a pathetic but effective way to change the subject.

"I could ask you the same question" Kagura didn't want to admit to him that she had stayed to do homework because she was in need for explanation. She wasn't willing to admit any kind of weakness that he could use against her.

"I'm avoiding work" He said with a sigh in his characteristic bored voice

"I see" Kagura couldn't even begin to pretend she cared the reason why he was there, she was just looking for her moment to run off.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now" Kagura picked up her purple umbrella from the floor and started walking away when she felt an arm holding her back.

"What do you want, sadist?" The girl turned around to face the sandy haired boy who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"You think you can just wake me up from my nap and get away with it? you think that by changing the topic I would just let it go? I want an apology for bathing me"

"Like hell I am going to do that. this was payback for last time, yes?"

"Alright, then just treat me bubblegum or something and it's a-" he couldn't finish his sentence because before he could even mouth the last word the girl was already protesting.

"cheap one, aren't you? but I have better things to waste my money on" Sougo was about to say something else when was interrupted once again. "Oh wait, look I've got something for you right here" Kagura said as she introduced her hand into her jacket's pocket and pretended to be looking for something, when she got her hand out she shoved her hand with her middle finger up into his face and turned on her heel just to be stopped once again.

"Whaaaaaat?" Kagura was starting to get desperate, she didn't want to be here she just wanted to go home and be as far away from this guy as she could, although it was her fault for teasing him in the first place. "What do you want? do you wanna fight? is that what you want? I have no time for this, just let me go already!"

"What are you talking about? I was pacefully sleeping, you're the one who woke me up I should be the one asking these questions!" it was odd for Okita to be this annoyed over anything but the little girl always knew how to push his buttons.

"And now you can go back to sleep!" The girl said as she let loose of his grip.

"No, you really are going to pay me this!" he grabbed her arm once again with even more strenght this time although he knew it was useless because the girl set her arm free in a matter of seconds.

"why should I?!"

"because if you don't we won't be settled!"

Ever since they met each other they had been fighting and had kept a rival-like relationship and of course this included a score, whenever one of them managed to hurt the other it meant victory for the first one and with this in mind whenever they saw each other they were plotting ways of making the other fall. A kids game, you could say, but these two took the game far too serious.

"Well, that's great for me! I am winning!" by now both teenagers were screaming at each other and were growing angrier.

"But I'm not gonna let you" as soon as he pronounced these words he kicked the girl's legs from behind, making her fall on her knees.

"Now you really are looking for it, you shitty brat!" Kagura muttered in bewteen her teeth and grabbed Sougo's left leg with both of her hands holding onto it making it imposible for him to advance any further.

"Let go, China!" He yelled irritated. His plan was to literally "hit and run" and with this taking the advantage on their silly game, but his carefully laid plan had been ruined by a short orange haired girl with far too much strenght.

Kagura made her best to bring him down so now both of them were sat on the street catching their breaths and throwing at each other nasty glances.

"Alright look this is stupid and it's getting dark, let's just leave it." Okita said as he stood up and removed the dirt from his pants.

"Sure" Kagura said lively, she seemed far too happy to be ending her little reunion with the boy. But before, she had to do something about that now tied score. Kagura lifted up her arm for him to reach it and at his confused expression she said "I'm a lady, aren't you supposed to help me?"

Sougo rolled his eyes but he did eventually reach for her hand and was willing to help her stand up when she impulsed herself up by using him as a support and at the same time used this against him to bring him down making him fall.

The girl threw her hands in the air and yelled "I'm winning!" repeatedly. It must have looked ridiculous but she didn't care, all she was interested in right now was the annoyed expression of the boy who had just stood up.

Before Kagura could register what was going on he grabbed her by her waist and held her close to his body and then with the other hand cupped her chin and brought her face as close to his as possible.

He couldn't quite determine what kagura's eyes were trying to say, was she frightened? disgusted? He didn't care and she wasn't making any move to stop him and he thought of that as an approval, not like he cared anyways, and so, when their faces were inches to each other and their lips had barely touched, Kagura launched a punch to his stomach making him step away and let go of her face.

"I'm still winning" Kagura said with a monotone voice and turned around once again without even looking at him one last time.

. . .

when the orange haired girl got home everything was dark and she wondered why her heart was still beating so fast and why did she feel her cheeks so warm and why the hell was it that she couldn't stop thinking of that stupid sadist and how it felt so good to be held by his arms or how warm it felt when their lips had rubbed. and with that she damned herself for stopping him, and also for thinking of not doing so.


End file.
